


Slow Dance With Me

by Gay_Panic



Series: Catradora Hell [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic/pseuds/Gay_Panic
Summary: A fluffy slow dancing fanfic we don't only need but deserve.





	Slow Dance With Me

Catra kissed her long a sweet, fingers curling into the sleeves of her shirt. Adora cupped her face, running a thumb along side it with a smile that melted Catra completely. She was goo in her hands.

Her fingers trailed up the tan girls spine and Catra moved to kiss her harder, until the song changed on Adora's phone. They stopped and glanced over at it perched up on the blonde girl's desk.

**_Hair done up nice. Dressed to impress, your eyes are on me. My fingers twitching, body shaking as you approach me._ **

****Adora huffed out a laugh against Catra's cheek. Ducking her head as she giggled helplessly, Catra couldn't help but laugh with her. "I can't believe you have this in your quote on quote sexy playlist," Catra teased.

Adora looked down at her with a small smile, her skin flushed and hair messy from the countless times Catra dragged her fingers through it.

  _ **I can't believe this is happening. My heart os racing and you're all that I can see.**_

 "Don't make fun of me," she murmured into her cheek. Catra sighed wistfully.

"Care to dance?" She purred out into her ear. Adora shivered beneath her fingers and nodded.

"Always," she replied.

_**And I'll admit, I'm okay with that baby.** _

Adora peeled herself away slowly. She stood and brushed the hair from her face, grabbing her girlfriends hands and pulling her up. 

Catra instantly placed her hands upon the girl's waist, pulling her against her. Adora wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled. 

_**So won't you slow dance with me? You can grip my waist and spin me around. I promise you babe I won't frown.** _

 The swayed slowly, Adora resting her head against the other's shoulder. Catra pressed a kiss against her ear, soft and sweet. The blonde tightened her grip and Catra forgot how to breathe. It was times like these the girl wished she never had to let go of her. 

She'd be willing to dance like this until they die if it meant Adora was there, smiling happily in her arms. 

_**Just slow dance with me. I'll let you kiss my lips and hold me close. As long as you promise to never let me go.** _

Adora lifted her head and kissed her softly, cupping her cheeks once again. Catra trembled and held on tight. Her fingers gripped tightly onto her hips, running beneath the fabric to touch sensitive skin.

Adora gasped but the kiss never got heated. It was the type of kiss that was never meant to mean anything sexual, not like the ones Catra received when Adora needed her desperately.

Instead it was the kiss that was the girl's favorite. It was a promise, a silent swear to never let the other go. 

_**Just slow dance with me.** _

The soft plucks of ukulele strings filled the room as Catra pulled away to spin the girl. Watching as the blonde giggled as she twirled, falling back into the other's arms.

Hands on the girl's chest as the stared at each other in the eyes. First loves was a thing most people claimed would not last. Perhaps it was true.

But as Catra stood there looking into those eyes, she wanted to slap those people, because at that moment? Catra knew for a fact it was going to last and if it didn't. She would never regret a thing.

Before she knew it a whisper of words filled her small room as the two girls held on tight. Swaying softly on the dirtied floor of a college dorm, at the age where none of them what in the hell they'd do in their life.

_******Slow dance with me.** _

**Author's Note:**

> The song is written by me, so sorry if anyone was wondering who it was by.. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
